company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Warning Screens
USA/Canada Warning Screens 1979-1983, USA only Sphe warning screen.jpg Sphe warning screen 2.jpg Sphe warning screen 3.jpg Sphe warning screen 4.jpg Warning A: On a blue background, the yellow words THESE FILMS ARE SOLD FOR HOME USE ONLY. ANY DUPLICATION, REPRODUCTION, PUBLIC PERFORMANCE, OR COMMERCIAL USE IS STRICTLY PROHIBITED. scroll up and stop when they are at the screen. This fades out and goes to next screen. Warning B: It's almost the same as the 1979-2004 Warner Home Video warning screen, except the warning text is slightly different on a red background. Variants: *A black and white version exists on B&W films. *On Goodtimes reissues of early Columbia videocassettes such as Fast Break and The Owl and the Pussycat, the warning screens are presented in reverse order, and put at the start of the tape. *Normally, both screens would fade in, but on the first wave of VHS releases in November 1979 (including The Deep and Sinbad and the Eye of the Tiger), the end of the closing credits cuts right to the first screen. *Sometimes, the first screen would fade in on a blue screen. Then after five seconds, the text scrolls up. This version was found on the original CPHE VHS releases of Staketown, U.S.A., Love and Anarchy, Union City, and Oliver!, and makes a surprise appearance on the 1983 release of Yor: The Hunter from the Future. **The 1981 VHS releases of The Blue Lagoon and Hot Stuff also have this variant, but it cuts in on the blue screen. This is also on Kramer vs. Kramer, except the blue screen is shorter. *On the 1979 Betamax of Breakout and the 1980 VHS of ...And Justice for All., the first screen cuts in. *On the 1979 VHS of Bye Bye Birdie, the first screen slowly fades in. FX/SFX: The scrolling of the words on the first screen. The second version is still, but kinda looks like live-action. Music/Sounds: None. Music/Sounds Variants: Some early CPHE releases have bizarre instances of the closing theme (usually) playing over any part of the warning sequence: *On the 1980 VHS/Betamax release of Close Encounters of the Third Kind, the closing theme of the Special Edition plays over the two screens, with the music ending after the end of the second warning screen. When the film was issued on Laserdisc in 1981 by CPHE, the same warnings were used, but came after the closing theme had ended. The 1980 release is extremely rare and hard to find, and can be indicated by the appearance of the print version of the Columbia Pictures Starburst. *On the 1979 VHS release of Shamus and the 1980 VHS release of Harlan County, USA, if you listen closely, you can hear some beeps on the first screen and most of the Columbia Pictures logo music playing over the second screen. *On the 1979 VHS release (and a 1983 repackaging) of Mr. Smith Goes to Washington, the end of the closing theme plays over the first screen (plastering the film's closing Columbia logo), and as the second screen starts, we hear a strange projector stop noise. *On the 1979 VHS releases of Mysterious Island, Bye Bye Birdie, and You Light Up My Life, the end of the closing theme plays just as the first screen starts. *In a similar occurrence to the Close Encounters of the Third Kind variant, the 1983 RCA/Columbia VHS (which is a modified version of the original 1981 release) of Easy Rider has Roger McGuinn's "Ballad of Easy Rider" playing over both screens. Availability: Seen at the end of most Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment and a few RCA/Columbia tapes of the era such as the 1983 releases of Hot Stuff and Yor: The Hunter from the Future. The B&W version appears on Gilda, and made surprise appearances at the end of a few tapes such as The Three Stooges: A Plumbing We Will Go, The Three Stooges: Healthy, Wealthy and Dumb, Oliver!, Pat Benatar in Concert, and a 1991 reissue of 1776. 1982-1987, USA only Sphe warning screen 5.jpg Sphe warning screen 6.jpg Warning: On a blue background, the text: These films are sold for home use only. Any duplication, reproduction, public performance or commercial use is strictly prohibited. ...scrolls up and rests when all lines are on screen. After a few moments, it fades (or cuts) to the next warning. Variants: * Later on in its life, there is a variant has the words already there, but it still cuts to the warning. * For the early version of the 3rd Warning mentioned below, it fades to the warning. * There is a variant where the background is a lighter shade of blue, and the words is in a different font. * A black and white variant of this warning exists. This can be seen on the 1983 VHS of Dr. Strangelove and some copies of the 1986 VHS of All the King's Men (others use the color warnings). FX/SFX: The scrolling of the words, the cut to the warning screen. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on early RCA/Columbia releases. The first version can be found on Tootsie, The King of Comedy, and Christine. The later version can be seen on Ghostbusters, The Lords of Flatbush, and The Evil That Men Do. This along with the next warning screen were first featured on some of the later Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment releases, such as The Batty World of Baseball from 1982. Strangely, this was left intact at the end of a 1993 VHS reissue of St. Elmo's Fire and a 2001 VHS reissue of The Natural. 1982-2004, USA only Sphe warning screen 7.jpg Sphe warning screen 8.jpg Sphe warning screen 9.jpg Sphe warning screen 10.jpg Sphe warning screen 11.jpg Sphe warning screen 12.jpg Sphe warning screen 20.jpg 8F4DCEF3-3411-44E8-8970-D64AA4141BE0.jpeg Warning: On top, we see a dodger blue background with "FBI" and the FBI logo next to it. Under it, a blue background with "WARNING" and the Warning text is shown. Variations: *On a few early RCA/Columbia releases, the background portion with "FBI" and the FBI logo is orchid-colored. *There is an early version of this warning, which has a bit bigger text and a little bit of space between the "WARNING" and the text. *On DVDs starting in 1997, the top blue part is larger, the font became somewhat more modified, and "FBI" and the seal is larger as well. The seal is also now in color. *In 2002, the VHS FBI logo was replaced with a color version. It is similar to the one before, but the top blue part is a bit darker and the font is bolder. *On the 1998 VHS of Godzilla, the warning screen's duration is a little more than one second. *Some Laserdisc releases, such as the 1987 release of Ishtar, feature this before the LaserVision logo. *A black and white variant of this warning exists. This can be seen on the 1983 VHS of Dr. Strangelove. *On Baby Bumblebee releases, a female announcer says "Please stay tuned after the program for information about other releases available from Baby Bumblebee." *On Edde Entertainment releases, the word "FBI" is white while the word "WARNING!" is red. The font is Futura, the warning text is in lowecase and altered. *On Parents Approved Video releases, the background is dark blue with the word "FBI" in white while the word "WARNING" is orange on a red bar. The two badges replaced the FBI seal and the warning text is altered. *On First Look Home Entertainment releases, the background is stone, the FBI seal is colorized and bigger and the warning text is altered. *On Westlake Entertainment releases, the stylized blue, the bar is red, the FBI and the seal is very larger and the warning text is different. *On pre-1989 Vidmark Entertainment releases, the background is navy blue, the warning text is altered and in italics and it reads "FBI WARNING". *On pre-2008 Starmaker Entertainment and Ketchup Entertainment releases, the FBI Anti-Piracy Warning seal is in lieu of the FBI seal and the word "FBI" and the warning text is in different. *On 1982-1987 RCA/Columbia releases, before the FBI Warning shows up, a blue background using the same "These films are sold" warning text from the first logo in lowercase, white, and left-algined before the warning text appears scroll up and stop. *Later on in its life, there is a variant of the mentioned above variant has the words already there, but it still cuts to the warning. Used until 1987. *There is a variant of the above mentioned version where the background is a lighter shade of blue, and the words are in a different font. The FBI warning also has the text other than "FBI" in a different font. *A widescreen version of the DVD variant has been spotted on the widescreen sides of early DVDs such as The Fifth Element and Philadelphia. *The 1997 DVD release of Jumanji (Sony's very first DVD) has the VHS version with blue bars on the left and right of the screen. *An extended version was found on a 2002 Academy screener VHS of xXx, where the warning is on-screen for thirty seconds! FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: On all RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video and Columbia-TriStar Home Video/Entertainment releases of that era, as well as certain Vidmark Entertainment releases from the 1980s, AIP Home Video releases, Interglobal Video releases from the mid-1980s, and Dualstar Video releases, as well as some Baby Bumblebee releases and early HBO DVD releases. *The early version is seen on older prints of Tootsie and Christine. *The orchid-colored background portion variation can be found on the 1987 release of Armed Response. *The 2002 VHS version can be seen on 2002-2005 VHS releases such as Spider-Man, Punch-Drunk Love, Fahrenheit 9/11, Daddy Day Care and Big Fish. *Also makes a surprise appearance on the VHS release of The Magic School Bus: Going Batty and on the VHS release of Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare. *The warning first featured on some of the later Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment releases, such as The Batty World of Baseball. *The DVD variant makes a surprise appearance on The Ultimate Battle, a Transformers DVD that Hasbro packaged with their 2007 Optimus Prime and Megatron toys. *The 1984 version appears twice on some demo tapes such as Midnight Express. Note: For Goodtimes and Turner era tapes, such as Blue Thunder, Silent Rage, St. Elmo's Fire, Dracula: Dead and Loving It, and Forget Paris, the Goodtimes warning screens were used. 1994-1997 Nicknames: "White FBI", "Odd FBI", "Freaky FBI" Warning: On a white background, there is the black FBI square with a weird looking FBI logo. On the right of it is the text in black. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on releases from Turner Home Entertainment and Columbia TriStar Home Video co-releases with Castle Rock Entertainment such as City Slickers II: The Legend of Curly's Gold, Forget Paris, and Before Sunrise. 1979-present, Canada only/1992-present, USA Sphe warning screen 14.png Sphe warning screen 15.png Sphe warning screen 16.png Sphe warning screen 17.png 04A9F2CB-63A1-4F02-9C6D-91B0E62BF5D4.jpeg 1CEBCE41-3E4B-46F5-A509-7E6ABED9D68F.jpeg Warning: On a firebrick background, there is a white tube with a "WARNING" and two red dots. Below is the text in white. A few moments later, the "WARNING" turns to "ATTENTION" and the text turns to French. Variants: *Starting in 1997, the warning was remade for the then-new DVD format, with the "WARNING/ATTENTION" tube a bit narrower and the text in different fonts. *Two widescreen versions exist: **The first version has blue bars on both the left and right sides of the screen. This can be seen on the 1997 DVD of Jumanji. **The second version is stretched to fill the screen. This can be seen on later 1997 DVDs. *On Blu-ray Discs since 2007 and DVDs since late 2015, the warning cuts from black rather than fading in. *On early Blu-rays such as Hitch, S.W.A.T, and The Last Waltz, the first screen fades to a black screen, and then the second screen fades in. FX/SFX: The transition from English to French. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Debuted on Canadian videotapes around the 1980s, and can be see on all DVD releases from Columbia Tristar Home Video/Entertainment/Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. It also appeared on early Lionsgate releases in Canada and early HBO DVD releases in the USA (with the 3rd warning preceding it). It was also, strangely enough, found at the end of certain Cartoon Network DVD releases, such as Adventure Time: The Complete First Season and Regular Show: The Best DVD in the World (at this moment in time). Nowadays, this is no longer used at the beginning of Sony Pictures Blu-rays post-2013, being swapped in favor of Universal's new warning, but this is still used at the end. Phase 4 Films, Kaboom! Entertainment (from 2004 onward), Hemdale Home Video (only on 1995 Canadian VHS releases), Morningstar Entertainment, and Molson Entertainment/Don Cherry DVD and VHS releases use this warning also. In the U.S., the original version first appeared on a 1992 screener of Boys N the Hood, and can be seen on 1993-onward Laserdisc and demo VHS/DVD releases from CTHV/CTHE/SPHE, and was also found on a 2006 FYC DVD of Monster House. 2005-2012 Sphe warning screen 18.jpg|Standard variant Sphe warning screen 19.png|Enhanced variant Warning: Same as the other companies' warnings from 2004, except the font is different. Variant: An enhanced variant exists on Blu-rays, where a different background is used, and the seal and text are a lot bigger. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: The original version was seen on 2004-2005 Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment releases and all Sony Pictures Home Entertainment releases, until 2006 on VHS and until 2012 on DVD. It was also spotted on the 2005 First Look Home Entertainment VHS of The Snow Walker. The enhanced version was only used on Blu-rays. The latter version is also surprisingly retained on an early edition of the 2008 20th Century Fox Blu-ray of The Last Waltz, which is a repackaged version of the original 2006 release (which even retains the original Sony disc art). 2012-present FBI warning 2012.jpg FBI warning 2012 2.jpg Warning: Same as the other companies' warnings from 2011. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on all Sony Pictures Home Entertainment releases to the present day on Blu-ray and DVD. International Warning Screens United Kingdom Early 1982-1984 RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1982) (S1).png RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1982) (S2).png RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1982) (S3).png Warning: On a white background, we see the "Genuine first generation copy" notice in black. After a few moments, it slideshows into the warning text scrolling, in a red color. FX/SFX: The scrolling of the warning text for the second half. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Ultra rare. Seen on the very first RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video releases in the United Kingdom. 1984-1985 RCA-Columbia_Pictures_International_Video_Warning_(1983)_(S1).png RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1983) (S2).png RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1983) (S3).png RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1983) (S4).png Warning: On a white background, we see the red "Genuine first generation copy" text, which is in a different script from before, fades in and fades out in a Times font. Then, we see the warning text scrolling up, but there's an exclamation point at the end of "prosecution". FX/SFX: Same as before. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on 1984-1985 RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video releases in the UK, mainly later pre-cert and early post cert ones, such as Jabberwocky and Conan the Destroyer. Editor's Note: As with HBO's warnings, the word "editing" is featured. 1985-1988 RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1984) (S1).png RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1984) (S2).png Warning: On a red background, we see the "Genuine first generation copy" text from before, this time in white, in small print and in Arial font. Then it fades out to make room for the Warning text from before, this time, also in small print, then the whole thing fades out, leaving only the red screen, before going to black. FX/SFX: The fade in and out. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video UK releases from 1985-1988, most notably Ghostbusters and its animated spin-off, The Real Ghostbusters. Editor's Note: Same as beforehand. 1988-1989 RCA-Columbia_Pictures_International_Video_Warning_(1986)_(S1).png RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1986) (S2).png RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1986) (S3).png Warning: On a pale marble background, we see the "Genuine first generation copy" notice scrolling up. Then we see the warning text scrolling up. After the text finishes scrolling, the pale marble background remains before fading out to black. FX/SFX: The scrolling up of the text. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: This is extremely short-lived. Seen on RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video UK releases from 1988-1989, and also on a few Cinema Club/Video Collection releases of Columbia Pictures films. Editor's Note: Same as the previous two warnings. 1989-1993 RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1987) (S1).png RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Warning (1987) (S2).png Warning: On a black background, we see the white warning text scrolling up. FX/SFX: The scrolling up of the text. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: More common than any of the previous UK warning screens. Seen on RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video UK releases from 1989-1992 and early Columbia TriStar Home Video UK releases from 1992-1993. Editor's Note: Same as the previous three warnings. 1990-1997 20_20_Vision_Warning_Scroll_(S1).png 20_20_Vision_Warning_Scroll_(S2).png Warning: After the 20/20 Vision logo, we zoom out. The same warning text from above scroll upward, except "WARNING" in blue and the remaining text shines in blue and coral pink. FX/SFX: The scrolling of the text. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Can be seen on all 20/20 Vision releases in the UK, such as Rock-A-Doodle, Drop Dead Fred, and Mixed Nuts. Editor's Note: Like above, it says "editing." 1993-2006 1993-1994 Variant Columbia TriStar Home Video Warning (1993) (S1).png Columbia TriStar Home Video Warning (1993) (S2).png 1994-1997 Variant Columbia TriStar Home Video Warning (1995) (S1).png Columbia TriStar Home Video Warning (1995) (S2).png Standard Variant Columbia TriStar Home Video Warning (1998) (S1).png Columbia TriStar Home Video Warning (1998) (S2).png Warning: On a blue gradient background is yellow generic warning text in Helvetica (with "WARNING" underlined above it) scrolling up. Variant: On 1993-1997 releases, the font is in Futura and the text is either spaced out (on 1993-1994 releases) or not (on 1994-1997 releases). FX/SFX: The scrolling of the text. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen at the beginning after the Columbia TriStar Home Video (later Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment) logo on Columbia TriStar PAL tapes and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment PAL tapes including Men in Black, The Net, Call Me Claus, MacBeth, Spider-Man, and Philadelphia. Sometimes it is seen at the beginning and at the end of some tapes (for example, 2000s reprints of Ghostbusters, Madeline and The Patriot). The 1994-1997 variant was also seen on Metrodome Distribution and Marquee Pictures releases in the UK and Nu Image releases and Eureka Video releases in Australia. Editor's Note: Once again, "editing" is mentioned. 1993-1998 Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Warning Screens.png CTHV-Laserdisc-Warning-2.png Warning: On a black-turquoise background, we see the text "COPYRIGHT WARNING" scrolling up. Below it is the white warning text, in different script from the last warning. FX/SFX: The scrolling up. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on Columbia TriStar Laserdiscs in the UK. 1997-2001 Columbia TriStar Home Video Warning (1997).png Warning: On a black background the warning text in Times New Roman (with "WARNING" underlined above it) fades in and after a few seconds, it fades out. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on early Columbia TriStar DVDs, such as Bad Boys, Erin Brockovich, Stuart Little and Charlie's Angels. 2001-present Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment Warning (2001).png Warning: On a black background the warning text, in Futura Condensed (with "Warning" above it) fades in, and after a few seconds, fades out. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on later Columbia TriStar DVDs and most Sony Pictures Home Entertainment DVDs, such as Bad Boys II, Spider-Man, Stuart Little 2, The Karate Kid, Click, and The Pink Panther. Also on Blu-ray Disc releases, and CT/SP DVDs and Blu-rays in Australia. Editor's Note: Same as the previous four warnings. West Germany Early-to-mid 1980s Warning: After the first showing of the RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video logo, we see a slowly scrolling, and rather lengthy, warning text: Die Ausstattung und das Programm (Bild und Ton) auf dieser Kassette sind urheberrechtlich geschutz. Der Besitz der Kassette berechticht ausschliesslich zur Vorfuhrung im privaten Bereich fur nichtgewerbliche Zwecke. Jede andere Benutzung, wie z.B.offentliche Auf- oder Vorfuhrung, Sendung, Vervielfaltigung jeglicher Art ist untersagt. Ein verstoss gegen dieses Verbot verletzt geltendes Urheberrecht und zieht straf-''' '''und/oder zivilrechtlicte Verfolgung nach sich. ("The equipment and the program (picture and sound) on this cassette are copyrighted. The possession of the cassette is exclusively for private purposes for non-commercial purposes. Any other use, such as public presentation, transmission, reproduction of any kind, is prohibited. A violation of this prohibition violates applicable copyright laws and leads to criminal and / or civil law prosecution.") Then we see the RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video logo again and then we see shorter warning text reading: Zu Beginn und am Ende dieser Kassette sehen sie Szenen aus weiteren Video-''' '''Filmen von RCA/Columbia Pictures Video. Unser Gesamt-Programm finden Sie bei Ihrem Fachhandler. Und jetzt: Gute Unterhaltung ("At the beginning and at the end of this cassette, you will see scenes from other films on video from RCA/Columbia Pictures Video. You can find our complete program at your dealer. And now, great entertainment.") Then the RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video logo is shown again and then fades out. Variant: Sometimes, the warning would be preceded by text reading: "Diese Videokassette wurde für und im Auftrag von RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video und mit deren ausdrucklicher Genehmigung von Rank Video Kopierwerk GmBH hergestellt." ("This videocassette was produced for and on behalf of RCA / Columbia Pictures International Video and with the express permission from Rank Video Kopierwerk GmBH.") FX/SFX: Everything described here. Music/Sounds: Generic 1980s synth music. Availability: This can be seen on German releases from RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video, which can be searched for via ebay.de. One video that had this warning was Ghostbusters. Mid 1980's-1989 RCA-Columbia-West-Germany-Warning-01.png RCA-Columbia-West-Germany-Warning-02.png Warning: On a gold-white gradient background, we see a grey rolled-up piece of paper zoom in from the top right and flatten itself diagonally. The German warning text - the same from the last German warning screen - scrolls up inside the grey square, but before the warning completly finishes scrolling, the grey paper rolls up, and zooms out to the top right of the screen, before segueing into the RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video logo. FX/SFX: The rolling down and up of the "paper", the scrolling up of the text, mostly early CGI. Music/Sounds: A downbeat electronic synth-rock score. Availability: Should appear on later PAL tapes from Germany, released by RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video. Check ebay.de. 1989-Early 1990's ' RCA-Columbia-Germany-Warning-Screen-01.png RCA-Columbia-Germany-Warning-Screen-02.png Warning:' The RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video logo animates, but then zooms back to reveal itself inside the frame of a filmstrip. The filmstrip moves left, pushing the box with the logo in it offscreen. The German warning text scrolls up inside the next frame of filmstrip, the same text from the first half of the previous two German warning screens. In the meantime, the sprockets on the filmstrip shine from right to left. The filmstrip moves left again after the warning scrolls, revealing the RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video logo again. FX/SFX: The animation of the logo, combined with the filmstrip zooming out and moving, the warning text scrolling up, and the sprockets shining. Music/Sounds: A dramatic, though dreamy-sounding synthesised score. Availability: Again, on later German PAL tapes from RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video. Australia 1982-1983 Warning: Same as the UK warning, but there's no "Genuine first generation copy" text, the text was shortened and it was in a bolder font. FX/SFX: Same as below. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Ultra rare. Seen on 1982-83 RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video releases in Australia. 1983-1987 RCA-Columbia-1983-Warning-Blue.png RCA-Columbia-Hoyts-Warning-Grey.png RCA-Columbia-Hoyts-Warning-Indigo.png Warning: On a blue background, we see the warning text scrolling up. Variants: * From 1983 to 1984, the warning is on a sky blue or grey background, and the text is in black outlines. * Starting in 1984, the outlines are removed, the background is indigo and has a shadow drop in it. FX/SFX: The scrolling of the warning. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video Australia releases, as well as early RCA/Columbia Pictures/Hoyts releases, such as Christine. 1983-1985 RCA-Columbia-Hoyts-Warning-Hells-Angels-Forever.png Hoyts-Early-Warning-1.png Hoyts-Early-Warning-2.png Warning: On a blue background, we see the warning text, in longer text from before scrolling up. Variant: An earlier version exists, where the text is on a sky blue background, and we see the red text "WARNING" above. FX/SFX: The scroll up. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on Hoyts Distribution and some early RCA/Columbia Pictures/Hoyts releases such as Hells Angels Forever and Breakdance. 1987-1991 Warning: On a black background, we see a yellow outline of a television set. Inside it is the red word "WARNING" and underneath it is yellow text. This warning screen is very similar to Roadshow Home Video's warning screen on Australian tapes. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on RCA/Columbia Pictures/Hoyts releases, such as Death Wish IV. 1991-2004 Columbia-Tristar-Australia-Warning-Loch-Ness-1.png Columbia-Tristar-Australia-Warning-Loch-Ness-2.png Columbia-TriStar-Warning-Australia-USA-Sweethearts-1.png Columbia-TriStar-Warning-Australia-USA-Sweethearts-2.png Warning: On a black background, a red "WARNING" fades in at the top and white text scrolls up. In the middle of the text, there's "IT IS PROHIBITED TO" in red. After it finishes scrolling, "WARNING" fades out. Variants: * On DVD releases, the font was changed to a bolder one and "DVD" replaces "LASER DISC". * On later VHS releases, the warning faded after scrolling up and fading through "WARNING". FX/SFX: The fading of "WARNING" and the scrolling of the text. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on Australian Columbia TriStar VHS cassettes, such as Charlie's Angels, America's Sweethearts, Loch Ness and Secret Window, as well as RCA/Columbia Pictures/Hoyts releases, such as Hudson Hawk. Mexico 1997-1999 B2D2B98C-D0BD-4B2A-BE1B-EA810CC07A82.jpeg 5F94675F-4D9D-4FCB-AED6-31D6100EFD05.jpeg FDD63CF9-5C5C-4A70-BF09-7A097858348D.jpeg 4A949ACC-D253-42A4-A077-4B811E4EFE3A.jpeg CCC71D5A-DB81-49E8-B796-F21C64DEBD67.jpeg Warning: We see a still shot of the clouds from the 1993 Columbia/Tristar Home Video logo which are frozen in place. On this background, Mexican Spanish warning text scrolls up. FX/SFX: The scrolling. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare. This was found on Mexican Spanish VHS editions of The 3 Worlds Of Gulliver, Jerry Maguire, and Red Heat. Turkey 2001 Warning: Next to a still, angled shot of the finished Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment logo, Turkish warning text scrolls up and then stops. FX/SFX: The scrolling. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare. This was found on a Turkish VCD of All the Pretty Horses. Spain 1991 84F73605-7FBA-4284-9BD6-EA8E8AB12CF6.jpeg 3C8C3A16-3DD3-4B42-A429-ABFDB04DA883.jpeg BC6042EE-BCF4-409A-9F09-6A390EF80E9F.jpeg C91F5B9A-AA4E-4AB8-B7BD-410424C4E77F.jpeg A9A40AA7-A3F7-4B40-BE75-1EFDC2E77743.jpeg VHS Opening 380 Opening to my 1991 Spain Import VHS of The Harder they Fall|(skip to 1:01) Warning: On a gray gradient background, "ADVERTENCIA" blinks for a few seconds. Then Spanish warning text (titled at an angle) scrolls up, followed by another paragraph, this time in all-caps. When it finshes scrolling, it tilts towards the viewer. All text is in blue. FX/SFX: The scrolling. Music/Sounds: A male voiceover reading the scrolling text. Availability: Extremely rare. This was found on a Spanish VHS of The Harder They Fall. Category:Warning Screens Category:Sony Pictures IDs